Letter From Heaven
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: 'Selamat tinggal, Neji. Aku bahagia kau pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. I will love you forever.' Shonen ai, Don't Like! Don't Read!


Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : NejixGaara

Rated : T

Don't Like! Don't Read!

Oneshot!

Letter From Heaven

* * *

Lirik By Caramel (Tinggal Kenangan)

Pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita, kini tinggal kenangan…  
Ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu, namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu..

Oh.. Bintangku..  
Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku, disini aku merindukan dirimu..  
Kini kucoba mencari penggantimu, namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu..

Oh.. Kekasih..  
Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku, disini aku merindukan dirimu..  
Kini kucoba mencari penggantimu, namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu..

Oh.. Kekasih..  
Pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita, kini tinggal kenangan..  
Ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu, namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu..

Oh.. Bintangku..  
Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku, disini aku merindukan dirimu..  
Kini kucoba mencari penggantimu, namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu..

Oh.. Kekasih..

* * *

Hanya sepenggal lirik itu yang mengingatkan Gaara padanya. Sesosok orang yang begitu ia cintai. Sejak kepergiaannya Gaara hanya bisa mengurung dirinya di kamar, tak mau makan dan minum. Temari dan Kankurou pun begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang, karena beberapa hari ini Gaara tidak mau makan sebutirpun nasi dan bicara sedikitpun. Air mata terus keluar dan tak mau berhenti jika dia ingat tentangnya.

**Gaara POV**

Neji, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Padahal kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Kenapa kau pergi dariku? Meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam. Hatiku benar-benar tersayat dengan kepergianmu. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kembali, dan aku tahu aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi..

Tuhan, kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku? Secepat itukah Kau mengutus malaikat Jibril untuk mencabut nyawanya? Seandainya aku bisa memutar kembali waktu yang telah terjadi, aku ingin terus membuatnya bahagia. Kalau saja aku bisa memilih, aku akan menukar nyawaku dengannya. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan semua itu..

Air mataku terkuras habis untuknya. Sedalam apa aku mencintainya, dia tak akan pernah kembali. Sekeras apa aku berusaha, dia tak akan pernah di sampingku lagi. Tuhan, secepat itukah kau mengambilnya dariku? Hanya dengan satu perintah-Mu kau bisa melakukan segalanya, termasuk mengambil dia dariku. Aku masih ingat saat aku masih bersamanya. Kebahagian, kesenangan, tertawa akan selalu menghiasi saat-saat dia bersamaku. Dia sedikitpun tak akan pernah menyakitiku, satu jarinya akan memberiku segala kehangatan yang lebih.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Normal POV**

-19 Januari 2008-

"Happy birthday, Gaara." ucap Neji tepat saat penutup mata Gaara mulai dibuka. Gaara mulai terpaku saat sebuket bunga mawar merah tengah berada di hadapannya. Air matanya tak kuasa terbendung dan mengalir saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya itu memberikannya sebuket bunga mawar. Gaara memeluk Neji dengan erat, dia begitu bahagia saat itu. Baru pertama kali ini ulang tahunnya sangat berarti baginya. "Hei, ini adalah hari yang bahagia. Kenapa kau menangis?" timpal Neji sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Gaara.

"Huuuhuuu….huhu.." Gaara menangis, dia begitu bahagia hingga air matanya tak kuasa berhenti mengalir. "Aku..aku bahagia Neji. Huu..uu.."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Gaara." kata Neji pelan sambil menyentuh tanda Ai di kening Gaara itu dengan bibirnya, lalu turun ke mata dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Di kamar itu lampu memang sengaja dimatikan dan hanya bercahayakan beberapa lilin yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Lalu Neji pun menarik tangan Gaara, diciumnya tangan itu dan tanpa diketahuinya Neji mulai mengaitkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Neji, ini..?"

"Gaara, aku mencintaimu." ucapnya sambil mencium kening Gaara.

"Neji…" Air matanya kembali mengalir saat Neji memakaikannya sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Gaara memeluk Neji kembali, seakan tak ingin dilepaskannya selamanya.

"Huuk.. Uhukk.." Suara batuk Neji.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara yang berusaha melepaskan pelukkannya dari Neji, namun Neji malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"It's ok, Gaara. Biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama."

Batuk Neji bukanlah batuk biasa, tanpa disengaja Neji tengah memuntahkan segumpal darah di tangannya. Dan tanpa Gaara ketahui ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Neji padanya.

* * *

-27 February 2008-

"Maaf! Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, Gaara." Kata Neji pada Gaara saat memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?" ucap Gaara tidak percaya bahwa Neji telah memutuskannya saat ini.

"Aku mencintai orang lain, dan dia adalah Naruto." sungutnya dengan sebuah senyum kebohongan di sana. Gaara begitu kaget mendengar kata Neji. Dia sangat kesal dan benci, karena cintanya telah dikhianati dengan mudah.

"Gaara, maaf. Aku mencintai Neji." kata Naruto. Neji merangkul Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Neji begitu tidak ingin melihat Gaara menangis di depannya, karena dia takut tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Gaara saat itu.

Air mata Gaara hampir menetes mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Neji sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Dia benar-benar terpukul olehnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Neji kau melakukan semua ini pada Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini semua demi kebaikannya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis karena kepergianku."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Sasuke sudah menunggumu." timpal Neji sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dari Naruto dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah menunggu mereka. "Terima kasih Naruto.. Terima kasih Sasuke. Kita pasti akan bertemu di lain waktu." ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit di sana.

* * *

-7 Juni 2010-

Sudah beberapa tahun ini Gaara tengah melupakan Neji. Rasa sakit yang dia terima masih terasa saat mengenang saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama Neji waktu itu. Air mata tak luput menghiasi kenangannya saat itu.

Namun ini adalah takdir yang terjadi pada mereka, sebuah jalan yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan untuknya.

Saat Gaara sedang menengok hasil ujiannya di Universitas Tokyo, dia tak sengaja melihat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berpelukkan karena mengetahui bahwa mereka telah diterima di sana.

"Naruto, kalian?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh..?" gumam Naruto.

Melihat itu Gaara begitu bingung, bukannya Naruto berpacaran dengan Neji. Tapi kenapa dia malah berpelukkan dengan Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke sebuah restoran untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Naruto, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau dan Sasuke.." tanya Gaara yang belum terselesaikan.

"Maafkan kami, sebenarnya.." jelas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku dan Neji tidak pernah berpacaran. Saat Neji memutuskanmu itu semua adalah bohong. Neji benar-benar mencintaimu, Gaara. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, karena.."

"Karena apa?" gertak Gaara bingung.

"Karena…"

"Neji selama ini sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu, Gaara. Kami berjanji padanya untuk tidak memberitahu semuanya kepadamu. Tapi, menurut kami ini bukanlah hal yang perlu dirahasiakan. Neji, sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit. Lebih baik kau menemuinya sendiri, kami tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih banyak." jelas Sasuke. Mendengar itupun Gaara mulai menangis, air matanya mulai tak terbendung lagi. "Dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto dan Sasuke, Gaara langsung berlari pergi ke rumah sakit yang sedang di huni Neji saat ini.

Dan sesampainya di sana, Gaara begitu kaget melihat Neji tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Air matanya terus mengalir deras tanpa berhenti sedikitpun mengetahui bahwa Neji berada di sana.

Neji pun terkejut melihat kedatangan Gaara, dia menatap Gaara penuh kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kita sudah pu…" sebelum Neji melanjutkan bicaranya, tiba-tiba Gaara berlari memeluknya.

"Huuu..uu.. Hiik.." tangisan Gaara. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Huuu..uu.."

"Maaf.." hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Neji. Dia begitu bahagia tengah bertemu dengan Gaara kembali, namun ada suatu sakit di dadanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa selamanya bersama orang yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

-3 Juli 2010-

Sudah sebulan ini Gaara merawat Neji, setiap hari selalu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemaninya. Dan satu hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergi berdua.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Siang itu Gaara membawa Neji ke suatu tempat, mengulangi kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan padanya.

"Happy birthday, Neji." ucap Gaara setelah membuka penutup mata yang menutupi sepasang mata lavender itu. Gaara sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk Neji di sebuah meja, Gaara pun menarik tangan Neji dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah sofa putih yang hangat. "Sebelum meniup lilin, kau harus make a wish dulu."

"Baiklah." ucap Neji lalu berdoa. 'Ya Tuhan, aku ingin melihat Gaara bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin membuatnya tertawa, jangan biarkan dia menangis untukku. Selamanya aku akan mencintainya, Tuhan. Ini adalah permohonanku untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah itu aku rela kau mencabut nyawa dari tubuh ini.'

Setelah berdoa, akhirnya Neji pun meniup beberapa lilin yang menancap di atas kuenya.

"Neji, aku mencintaimu. Teruslah bersamaku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian." ucap Gaara lalu memeluk Neji.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara." sahutnya. Kemudian Neji pun menyentuh bibir Gaara dengan jarinya lalu sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Gaara.

* * *

-5 Juli 2010-

Gaara mendapat telepon dari Temari yang saat itu berada di rumah sakit sebagai pengganti Gaara yang waktu itu sedang ada jam kuliah, kalau keadaan Neji sekarang semakin kritis. Mendengar itu Gaara pun langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sana, Gaara begitu kaget mendapati Neji sudah terbujur kaku di sebuah ruangan yang begitu dingin itu. Kakinya tak mampu bergerak, air matanya mulai mengalir deras, pandangannya semakin kabur tertutup air mata yang semakin deras mengucur keluar.

"NEJI! NEJI! Kumohon bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Huuuaaa…" jerit tangis menghiasi isi sebuah kamar rumah sakit itu. "Hiik.. Kau sudah berjanji padaku tak akan meninggalkanku! Neji! Bangun! Kau bohong! Bangunlah.. aku mohon.."

"Gaara, tenanglah. Biarkan Neji beristirahat dengan tenang." kata Kankurou menenangkan Gaara. Sedangkan Temari tak kuat melihat Gaara yang meronta-ronta seperti itu dan akhirnya memeluk adiknya itu.

"Gaara, aku tahu perasaanmu. Relakan kepergian Neji, Biarkan Neji tenang di sana. Neji pasti akan melihatmu di atas sana." ucap Temari.

"Neji… huuuu..uuu… Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. Uuu..uuu.."

"Gaara.." gumam Temari.

"Huuuaaa… aaa… Neji.. Aku mohon! Aku mohon…"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

-10 Juli 2010-

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kematian Neji. Gaara hanya bisa menangisi kepergian orang yang begitu ia cintai. Temari dan Kankurou mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Gaara yang sudah seminggu ini terus menerus mengurung dirinya di kamar.

"Gaara, aku mohon jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini." bujuk Temari yang melihat Gaara hanya duduk terdiam menatap jendela kamarnya. Karena Gaara hanya diam seribu bahasa, akhirnya Temari memberikan sebuah buku pada Gaara. "Ini ada buku yang dititipkan paman Hyuga untukmu. Bacalah." timpal Temari dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara melirik buku yang ditinggalkan kakaknya di sebuah meja. Karena penasaran, Gaara pun mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah diary dan surat yang ditulis Neji sebelum kematiannya.

* * *

Isi Surat :

-1 Maret 2008-

Aku merindukannya, hanya beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya aku sudah merindukannya.

-2 Maret 2008-

Tuhan kenapa kau menggodaku, aku tahu aku yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Tapi kenapa aku begitu tidak rela melepaskan Gaara dari sisiku..

-3 Maret 2008-

Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

-4 Maret 2008-

Aku ingn bertemu dengannya.

-5 Maret 2008-

Aku benar-benar tersiksa, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. *Dan seterusnya*

-10 Mei 2010-

Sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, akankah dia sudah melupakanku? Gaara, aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa melupakanku dan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku akan selalu berdoa atas kebahagiaanmu.

-18 Juni 2010-

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau mempertemukan aku kembali dengannya? Padahal aku sudah merelakan dia, apakah Kau ingin mengujiku kembali? Kenapa Kau bangkitkan lagi perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam dalam dari lubuk hatiku. Gaara, aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu kembali walau dengan sosok seperti ini.

-4 Juli 2010-

Gaara, mungkin setelah kau membaca buku ini aku sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. Aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku harap kau tidak menangisi kematianku ini, aku tidak mau kau bersedih. Aku tahu aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, tapi ini semua adalah takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh yang di Atas. Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya, aku tidak bisa memberontak untuk memilih hidup lebih lama lagi. Gaara, aku harap kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku berdoa atas kebahagianmu. Aku mohon, berjanjilah padaku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk menyusulku. Gaara, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Selamanya..

Gaara kembali menangis saat membaca buku itu. Dia benar-benar tidak rela ditinggalkan oleh Neji yang benar-benar ia cintai.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Temari masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara, namun dia kaget saat mendapati Gaara tak ada di kamarnya saat itu. Lalu dengan bergegas Temari memberitahu Kankurou dan langsung mencari Gaara.

'Neji, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji padamu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Neji, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Dan hari ini aku ingin menyusulmu.' gumam Gaara dalam hati sambil memeluk erat buku milik Neji.

Saat itu Gaara tengah berdiri di sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya ada sungai yang airnya begitu deras. Namun saat dia hendak terjun dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang terdengar di telinganya. Namun saat dia kembali menoleh tak ada satu pun orang berada di sana. Gaara kembali mencoba menaiki pembatas jembatan itu, namun ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya hingga dia terjatuh kembali ke jempatan hingga buku itu berserakkan di sana. Tapi dia kembali mencari, namun tak ada seseorangpun yang berada di sana. Lalu ditolehnya buku itu, ada beberapa foto yang berserakan di sana. Diambilnya foto itu, dan semua itu adalah foto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum. Lalu Gaara melihat sebuah satu lembar foto yang berbeda, fotonya yang sedang tertidur di samping Neji. Neji memang sengaja mengambilnya saat Gaara tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dan tanpa disengaja Gaara membalik foto itu, ternyata ada sebuah tulisan di sana.

'Gaara, I wiil love you forever. Aku berdoa kau akan selalu bahagia selamanya.'

Hati Gaara mulai terbuka setelah membaca tulisan itu, dia kembali tersenyum dan menemukan kembali semangatnya.

"Gaara!" panggil Temari.

Gaara menoleh ke asal suara, dia melihat Temari dan Kankurou yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dan kemudian Gaara memeluk kedua kakaknya itu. Dan akhirnya Gaara mengurungkan niat ingin bunuh dirinya itu.

Beberapa tahun sudah setelah kejadian itu. Setelah lulus dari kuliah, Gaara bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit untuk merawat pasien-pasien yang menderita sebuah penyakit dan dia begitu bahagia bisa bekerja di sana. Dan dia sangat bahagia bahwa Neji pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca Fanficku ini..

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan kita semua.

Walau belum mengenal jauh, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia pernah menjadi temannya. Selamat tinggal Teman, kau akan selalu kami ingat selamanya.

Dan semoga kau diberikan tempat yang paling mulia di sisi-Nya.

Bagi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan, aku harap kalian bisa seperti Gaara di fanfic ini. Menjadi tegar dan menyosong hari esok dengan sebuah senyuman.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

Sankyuu.. n_n


End file.
